Born Dauntless
by collingwoodcrazy1234
Summary: Tobias is learning how to deal with his inner demons, regarding his abusive father and past. Can he meet someone to help him through it? Or will he truly end up alone?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm doing this for your own good!" my father muddles under his breath, as the leather belt makes contact with my fragile skin. I try not to cry. Not to scream. Even though the pain feels like a thousand pointy needles being slashed across my welting skin. I should learn to expect this behaviour from him. There is no stopping him. After all,he's being doing this since my mother died, when I was young. "You are weak, just like her!" my father shouts with malice, as he lifts up the blood covert belt and strikes me again. I whimper, trying to over my sobs but it's useless, just like me. "You are no better than her. I'm trying to make you stronger, Tobias!" my father spits with venom, as the bone chilling crack of the belt echoes through the dark, filthy bedroom. The world around me starts to become a blur. I hear nothing. All I see is darkness.

I was young when my father started to beat me. At first, it was slaps, and calling me names. Then he introduced the belt, and later the closet. I guess it was hard on him when my mother passed. I mean, it was hard on everyone in our community. I was young, I didn't really understand the concept of death. But I knew, deep down that a father who is a leader, an idol to others isn't supposed to treat his son this way. His son who looks up to him, helps, and only wants to make him proud. I don't know any more. when I woke up, I felt weak. My father was gone, so I guessed he went out to a meeting of some sort. He is the leader of Dauntless after all. The faction that I chose, Again, to try make my father proud. But as expected, it led to more bruises. I stand, leaning on the walls for support as I make my way up the steep stairs. I grab a bag of ice, and some bandages, as I hobble over to my room. Tomorrow is the first day of training initiates, where I will meet new people, and teach them how to be brave. I just hope, tomorrow is a better day. Who am I kidding, it's never a good day in Dauntless.

I'm woken up by the screeching sound of the alarm at 3 in the morning. My head is pounding, my lips cracked and swollen. Bruises and cuts trailing down my back and arms, but I will myself to stand up, and get dressed. Black shorts and singlet, with some running shoes I brought yesterday. I limp over to the small, cracked mirror that's hanging on my bedroom door. Staring back at me is the sad reflection of a boy who is not yet a man. A boy who does not stand up to his father, even though he knows what he's doing is wrong. A boy who doesn't deserve to live. I wash my face, and style my hair, hoping that when I go downstairs my father, Murcus, would be gone. "Father, are you home?!" I yell from my bedroom, anxiety building up inside. When I get no response, I creep downstairs, grab my backpack and advance towards the wooden door. Before I leave, I remember who I am, and what my job is. I cannot let others see me as weak. I will not. When I close the door, it feels like I'm shutting out a piece inside of me. Leaving behind he boy who cries, and wishes he wasn't alive. Finally, I feel strong, I feel brave. I shut the door behind be with force, and hopefully, that chapter of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The awkward moment where you forget to add an Authors note to the first chapter..Anyway! This is my first ever fanfic! I know it's not going to be amazing, but I'm really going to try and make it the best that I possibility can. This story is more aimed at Tobias, and his abusive father. Also, In this story, Tobias is going to be a player a little, because I want to have some fluff and stuff. So yeah! Enjoy :)**

Tobias P.O.V

The Chasm expresses me. The harsh waves crashing, destroying anything or anyone in it's wake. Dangerous. Deadly. I wonder if anyone else who sits here, and watches the Chasm think the same way. Have the urge to jump, ending everything. Maybe it's just me, who knows.

"Hey...Are you alright?" A females voice softly whispers as I quickly turn around embarrassed. In front of me is a pretty girl, short, straight black hair and blue eyes and tanned skin. She was hot. "Uh, Hey! Yeah I'm fine, just went for a walk." I say, as I stand and fold my arms together. "Yeah, I tend to do that a lot. Girlfriend giving you trouble?" she says while laughing, and playing with her long hair. "Nah, I'm single, haven't got time for a girlfriend." That wasn't a complete lie. I mean, yeah I was in no mental shape for a girlfriend, but it doesn't mean that I can't have fun right? "Oh really?" The girl coos, as she strides closer, slowly cascading her fingers down the side of my face. "Hard to believe? I didn't catch your name." My breaths are getting quicker, my heart is pounding. I've never been in this situation with a girl before. I wanted to seem sexy and experienced. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I push her up against the cold wall. Our mouths are inches apart. "My name's Adrain. Don't worry, I know who you are. Drop dead georgeous trainer who came first in his class. Just my type of guy." She smiles, as she leans in to kiss me. Our kiss lasts for what seems like hours. There's weird sounds, and so much... Anger. It's like both of us were letting out what we were both feeling into that kiss. I don't know this girl, but with the time that I've spend with her, I've realised that I want to keep dong things like this and have fun. It makes me feel normal. I guess, today is going to be a great day afterall.

"So, Tobais, who do you think is going to jump first huh?" Zeke almost yells, as I make my way through the Pit. "HMM Candor? I just have a feeling it's gonna be Candor." I reply, as I stand near the black net, which, in a number of minutes, will contain our first jumper.

"Psh, No way! Candor are all wimps. Who knows, maybe a few cute girls transferred, craving the Dauntless thrills"

"Yeah Zeke I seriously doubt that, but hey, I wouldn't mind some cute girls to fall into this net." I say laughing, as I hear the common scream mixed with a yell which signals the first jumper. I remember the first time I jumped off the roof, down into the dark, mysterious hole, which for the initiates, lead into the unknown. I remember, as the wind raced though my hair and clothes, that I felt free. I felt strong and brave. Like I, out of all people actually belong here. "Can I get some help here?" The girl says giggling, as I snap out of my own thoughts. "Oh, sorry, yeah take my hand" I say almost robotic, as I help the small girl out of the net. She's actually pretty cute. Blonde hair, blue/ grey eyes and fair skin. Dimples which showed when she smiled, and petite lips. "Name?" I say harshly, as the girl looks down at her feet. "Umm, my name's Tris." she replies smiling, which of coarse, made me smile a little. "First jumper, Tris! Welcome to Dauntless."

**Feel free to review, and let me know if you want anything added or changed. **

**Thank-you!**


End file.
